Bloon
Bloons are the main enemy in the Bloons Games. In Bloons and its sequels, normal Bloons will pop with one hit no matter what color. Some bloons are immune to sharp things, ice and bombs. Bloons make a popping sound when a layer gets popped. In the Bloons Tower Defense Games and Bloons Super Monkey, Bloons come in different layers, taking multiple hits to pop them. Bloon is a play on the word Balloon. Bloons series In the Bloons Games, there are lots of Bloon types, some Bloons also have special effects. Usually, they get popped in one hit, no matter what type or color. There are still some exceptions, like the Helium Bloon which gets popped in two hits rather than one. Bloons Tower Defense series fighting a plethora of regrowth Ceramic Bloons.]]The Bloons Tower Defense series introduces Bloons in a different way to pop them. Unlike the Bloons in previous Bloons games, different colors of bloons contain different layers of bloons. For example, a Red Bloon has an RBE of 1, but a Blue Bloon contains a red Bloon, meaning its RBE is 2. A Green Bloon contains a Blue Bloon which contains a Red Bloon, so its RBE is 3 and so on. Bloon layers Below are the different layers of Bloons in the Bloons Tower Defense: Red Bloon A red bloon. Red bloons are the weakest bloons in the game. They dont contain any bloons after hit. After they are hit they just pop and if they reach the end it costs just 1 life. Takes 1 hit to pop. Blue Bloon A blue bloon. RBE: 2 - contains 1 Red Bloon and, in BTD5, moves at the relative speed of 1.4 compared to Red Bloon. It is twice as hard to pop then a Red Bloon, as it has 1 more layer, and is faster. First comes at round 3. Last seen on round 27 (14 in BTD4, 24 in BTD3, 23 in BTD2, 39 in BTD1). When reaching end it costs 2 lives. Green Bloon A green bloon. RBE: 3 - contains 1 Blue Bloon, and, in BTD5, moves at the relative speed of 1.8 compared to Red Bloon (faster than blue). First comes at round 6. Last comes at round 49 in Bloons TD 5, 19 in BTD4, 24 in BTD3, 23 in BTD2, 39 in BTD1. Costs 3 lives when disappears. Yellow Bloon A yellow bloon. RBE: 4 - contains 1 Green Bloon, and, in BTD5, moves at the relative speed of 3.2 compared to Red Bloon (faster than green, but slower than pink). First comes at round 11 in BTD4 and BTD5. Last comes on round 34 in Bloons TD 5, 27 in BTD4, 42 in BTD3, 38 in BTD2, 49 in BTD1. Pink Bloon A pink bloon. RBE: 5 - contains 1 Yellow Bloon, and, in BTD5, moves at the relative speed of 3.5 compared to Red Bloon (currently the fastest bloon). Introduced in BTD4, first comes at round 15. Last comes on round 62 in Bloons TD 5 as a camo bloon, 45 in BTD4. Black Bloon A black bloon. This bloon, along with the white bloon, are the smallest bloons and are the two strongest bloons appearing in BTD1. RBE: 11 - contains 2 Pink Bloons (Yellows in BTD3 and before then). Immune to explosions. In BTD5 it moves at the relative speed of 1.8 compared to Red Bloon (like a green). First comes at round 20. Last comes at round 41 in BTD4 and BTD5, 48 in BTD3, 44 in BTD2 and 50 in BTD1. White Bloon A white bloon. This bloon, along with the black bloon, is the smallest bloon and is one of the two strongest bloons appearing in BTD1. RBE: 11 - contains 2 Pink Bloons (Yellows in BTD3 and before then). Immune to being frozen. In BTD5 it moves at the relative speed of 2''' compared to Red Bloon (Slightly faster than a black). First comes at round 22. Last comes at round 39, 44 in BTD4, 48 in BTD3, 45 in BTD2 and 50 in BTD1. Lead Bloon A bloon encased in lead. RBE: 23 - contains 2 Black Bloons. Lead bloons were introduced in BTD2 and appeared in every Bloons TD game since. Lead Bloons are immune to darts, boomerangs (except Red Hot Rangs), grapes, Road Spikes and shurikens. They are also immune to the Super Monkey's Laser Vision and a Sniper Monkey without a Full Metal Jacket upgrade. Unlike other Bloons, Lead Bloons are too heavy to be picked up by Tempest Tornadoes or Whirlwinds.They can't be destroyed by most sharp objects without using Monkey Intelligence Bureau, with the exceptions such as white hot spikes. In BTD5 lead Bloons move at the same speed as a Red Bloon and M.O.A.B, and hence moves at a relative speed of '''1. This bloon can be even slower than a Z.O.M.G with glue, arctic wind, etc. First comes at round 28. Ninja monkeys can pop this with the Flash Bomb upgrade (Path 2, Tier 3). Last comes at round 75 in BTD4 and BTD5, 50 in BTD3, 46 in BTD2. Zebra Bloon A zebra pattern bloon. RBE: 23 - contains 1 Black and 1 White Bloon. Immune to explosions and freezing. But if the ability Absolute Zero is used in Bloons TD 5 on it or if a Ice Tower with Snap Freeze freezes (only in BTD4) a Rainbow bloon the Zebra bloon will get frozen also. In BTD5 when you have Tier 3 Ice Fortress, or it is in the range of a Monkey Intelligence Bureau (Tier 3 Right path upgrade for a Monkey Village) Zebra Bloons can be frozen too. These 4 conditions also apply to white bloons. In BTD5 Zebras move at the relative speed of 1.8 compared to Red Bloon (like a green). First comes at round 26 (25 in BTD4). Last comes at round 65 in BTD5. In BTD4 it also appears in Freeplay Mode. Rainbow Bloon A rainbow bloon. Also the strongest bloon in BTD2. RBE: 47 (37 before BTD4, 6 in Bloons Super Monkey), contains 2 Zebra Bloons (BTD4-BTD5). In Bloons Tower Defense 2 and BTD3, it contains 2 Black Bloons & 2 White Bloons. In BTD5, Rainbow Bloons move at the relative speed of 2.2 compared to Red Bloon (faster than a green but slower than a yellow). First comes at round 12 of BTD2 and BTD3, but round 35 in BTD4 and BTD5. Last comes at round 82 in BTD5 as a camo regrowth, 50 in BTD2. In BTD3 and BTD4 it also appears in Freeplay Mode. Ceramic Bloon Previously known as Brown Bloons, this is a bloon with a clay covering. If you break the clay layer you will not get money until you pop the rainbow bloon. RBE: 104 (84 in BTD3, 16 in Bloons Super Monkey), contains 2 Rainbow Bloons. Takes 10 hits to break it open. Although it can be hit by Glue Gunners, it won't be slowed down by them. It can be harmed by Corrosive Glue and all upgrades after it. In BTD5, ceramics move at the relative speed of 2.5 compared to Red Bloon (Slightly faster than a Rainbow Bloon). First comes at round 40 of BTD5, 31 in BTD3. When you pop the clay layer, it makes a different sound in BTD5 than in BTD3. It also appears in Freeplay Mode. Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) A big blue blimp debuting in BTD3. RBE: 616 (536 in BTD3). Like all other MOAB-Class bloons, it is immune to freezing and cannot be glued. After 200 hits, it cracks open to reveal 4 ceramic Bloons. Fans often call it the''' M'other '''O'f A'll '''B'loons. Speed: relative speed (to a red bloon) of '''1. This is the only boss type bloon that has no eyes. The MOAB changes appearance through the series, In BTD3 it is suprisingly tiny being a white small blimp with 4 brown tiny circles representing the ceramic bloons. In BTD4, The MOAB is changed to a more reasonable size, has blue stripes to it instead of just mostly plain white, still has the ceramic bloons on its back. In BTD5 the blimp is now mostly blue with 3 white stripes (seen in picture) & does not have ceramic bloons exposed on its back anymore. First comes at round 46, 37 in BTD3. Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) A giant red blimp making its first appearance in BTD4. It is the slowest bloon in BTD4, and the 2nd slowest in BTD5. RBE 3164. After 700 hits, it gets popped and opens to reveal 4 M.O.A.Bs. This MOAB-class bloon is sometimes called ' B'ig F'at '''B'loon. The Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) moves at a relative speed of '''0.25 of the speed of a Red Bloon (slower than a Red). It contains 4 MOABs; the first BFB appears at round 60. Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.) A giant black and green blimp debuted in BTD5. The Z.O.M.G. is a new MOAB Class Bloon type that appears only in BTD5. It is a black blimp with a skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is the new strongest bloon in Bloons TD history, appearing on Round 85 (the final round on Hard Difficulty) for the first time. The Z.O.M.G. contains 4 BFBs. It has an RBE of 16656. After 4000 hits, it gets destroyed and opens to reveal 4 BFBs. Often pronounced "ZOMG" after the expression. Z.O.M.G. bloons are immune to many abilities, such as Monkey Pirates, Glue Striker, Absolute Zero, Ground Zero (and only takes 1000 damage from MOAB Assassin and Bloon Annihilation Ability). It's the slowest bloon, moving at 0.18x the speed of a Red Bloon (slightly slower than a B.F.B). It can hardly be immobilized by the Cripple MOAB of the Sniper Monkey, and Artillery Battery´s Pop and Awe Ability. Abilities Camo Bloons In Bloons Tower Defense 4, the Camo Bloon was a unique bloon type of RBE 11 (the in-game RBE says 9), containing 2 Pink Bloons, and can be "accidentally" popped by towers without camo detection. In Bloons Tower Defense 5, however, any bloon lesser than a M.O.A.B. may have a camo attribute. Any bloon with this attribute may only be targeted by certain towers unless under the influence of a Radar Scanner Monkey Village. First comes at round 24 (it is a green in BTD5). Regrowth Bloons In Bloons Tower Defense 5, any bloon under the rank of a M.O.A.B. may have this attribute which causes them to gain back lost layers over time. No layers over its original may be gained. Bloons on a higher tier than Pink may multiply. (A Black Bloon gets popped into 2 pinks, which turn into 2 blacks, which get popped into 4 pinks...) The player shouldn't use Corrosive Glue on regrowth bloons, and if they do, be sure to have a powerful tower at the end like a Sun God or a Tempest Tornado, or else they might lose, but it's a good way of making money out of them. Shielded Bloons Shielded Bloons made their debut in Bloons Super Monkey 2's 1-4 stage. In the middle of the bloon is a lighting symbol. These bloons take several hits to pop their outer layer, before revealing non-shielded children. Trivia *Starting in BTD5, any bloon can be Regenerating and/or Camo, so that only a Mortar Tower with Signal Flare, or a Monkey Engineer with Cleansing Foam can successfully de-camo a bloon. This does not apply to the MOAB class. *It is possible for a Red Bloon to be a Regrowth Bloon and not come from a bloon before it, even though it gets popped in one hit. *If you pop a Rainbow Regrowth Bloon it will release two Zebra Regrowth, and after no pops for a while, it'll turn into two Rainbow Regrowth. The same effect applies to Ceramic bloons, Zebra bloons, Black bloons, Lead bloons and White bloons. *Ceramic Regrowth, when popped, will not recover 1 of the Ceramic layers at the time. It'll just restore to a full Regrowth Ceramic. Also, semi-popped Ceramic Regrowth Bloons will not recover to an unpopped Ceramic Regrowth. *All MOAB-Class Bloons can be hit out of range of tower; this effect is more noticeable when dealing with stronger MOAB-Class Bloons such as the B.F.B. and the Z.O.M.G. The harder the blimp is to pop the bigger the range of the tower can hit it from. This may be due to the bloon being very large. *Only the Pink Bloon and it's descendants cannot duplicate into another Regrowth Bloon. *It is possible to earn extra Money by making Regen Bloons multiply. This is called Regen Farming. This strategy may sometimes backfire if you aren't ready for the extra bloons. *Ceramic Bloons and its descendants no longer split into multiple bloons in Freeplay Mode. *Pink Bloons are the fastest bloons in the whole BTD Series. Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Games Bloons Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles